Logan's Bitter Days
by TheOneAndOnlyLOGANATOR
Summary: Logan has been dealing with some problems lately. how will he handle the dark memory from his past?
1. nightmare begins

** HEYYYY… this is my first fanfiction ever , so go easy on me okay . I take negative and positive reviews . Just tell me what's wrong so I can fix it.**

** This is actually a dare from my friend , and if don't di this she'll KILL me! Well, no but she'll make sure I'm in trouble BIG TIME!**

**Logan's POV**

Shit , it's 3am and I haven't sleep at all . My head is pounding like crazy, my right molar have been annoyed me all day. It hurts so bad, I know that I should get this fix. But I've been booked out for the rest of the week. I'm busy you know, I got rehearsal tomorrow, I have to practice my backflips with Mr.X , and many more.

I really think the guys shouldn't know about this because if they do they'll book me a dentist appointment. Okay, you got me! I'm afraid of the dentist because my abusive father is a dentist. He used to beat me up and make me watch his patients suffer. His patient would scream and kick him, but he still poke their gums till' it bleed. He is one of the reason why I want to be a doctor , I want to be a good doctor that everybody love. But now he is in jail because he killed my mother violently. He killed my mother right in front of me. And I have to watch my own mother that loved me die a slow painful death.

"Dogs! , Today I want you to practice the choreography for the new song, so get into the dance floor now!" Gustavo Roque yelled. He doesn't look like he's in a great mood today. So when Mr.X came to the room Gustavo just shot him with a glare.

When we were dancing Kendall and I just kind of lost. Well, mainly Kendall. Kendall hasn't been looking the best lately. And I found some kind of puke in the bathroom earlier this morning. No one admit that he/she puked last night. So being the responsible one, I have to clean it up. So I guess it was Kendall, you didn't need to be a genius to figure that out if you were here.

"Kendall honey, are you okay?" Kelly ask Kendall with concern fill her voice

"Yeah I'm fine, let's just get back to the dance okay." Kendall suggested

"oww" I suddenly whine, my mouth is hurting like crazy right now

"Smart dog, what's wrong with you?" Gustavo ask me

"Nothing, I'm peachy."

"Okay, let's do this boys."

The whole dance went perfectly fine, until I have to do a backflip. Which is fine, right? I only need to do my usual signature backflip. I kind of hesitate on doing this. I mean, a lot could go wrong. I could lost my balance and break my body ,etc. Should I do this? Yes! I should do this or the guys will find out. Okay, here we go. For the first micro seconds I thought I was doing fine. Then the dizziness and the pain came along then I heard a BAM! , I just bump into Kendall's back who is vomiting right now. His lips and tongue are blue, looking very pale, is breathing faster than usual, etc.

"Oh my god… oh my god.. What have I done? " I just scream with frustrated

"Logan, calm down man. BREATH….." The hyper kid with the helmet said

"Kendall, Kendall, Kendall are you okay?"

"Yeah, just leave me alone!"

Nobody in the right mind will ever bought that. After Logan 'the future doctor' observe him. "Guys, I think Kendall got pneumonia." I said groggily

**so... how was the story? please review... REMEMBER i took negative and positive review!**


	2. something's not right

**My first story on , my first multi-chapter story, what could possibly go wrong? A LOT of things… I got a D in history on my report card, I mean c'mon, don't you know how long did it take to make all those book report? And you just gave me a D and told me to study harder! Well, at least I got straight A's for all of the other subject. Okay, I sounded like a nerd now. But still, I HATE YOU! So I decided to do something with my already screw-up life. I decided to write something when I know it is a mess.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BIG TIME RUSH! **

**Carlos's POV**

"Guys, I think Kendall got pneumonia." Logan said

"Oh no... Wait, what's pneumona Logan?" I said innocently

"First it's pneumonia. Second, you're an idiot." James said

"Okay Mr. Smarty Pants, explain me what's pneumonia"

"uhm…. LOGAN?"

"Carlos, pneumonia is a disease that can easily heal but on the other side it could cause death." Logan explain

"What?!" James, Kendall, and I say in unison

"Boys, what are you waiting for?!" Kelly Wainwright suddenly butting in

"Let's go!" We simply took off leaving Kendall behind.

"Boys, you need Kendal." Kelly reminded us

"oh… right" We grab Kendall and we ran to the hospital. It's all good but Logan being the fastest runner in the group doesn't run as fast as usual. He hold his cheek now and then. When we arrive at the hospital they told us to wait in the waiting room.

"Kendall Knight" The nurse called Kendall

While Kendall was getting checked-up in the doctor's office, I noticed that Logan is being extremely quiet. He's staring in the window watching the stars. I started to wonder is he okay. He looked like he is in pain or thinking about things that has something to do with it. So I asked him is he okay.

"Logan, you okay man?"

"Yeah, just go away."

"Chill down man, would you like to go to the cafeteria?"

"Sure, I'm starving!"

So Logan and I went to the cafeteria to get some food. I got a corn dog platter and Logan got himself a veggie burger. He took a bite hesitantly and then he cringed. And then he was like all _I'm okay _kind of face. "Seriously dude, are you okay?" I asked him with a little bit of concern in my voice. "Yeah I'm good Carlos." He sits back on the chair hesitantly grabbing his burger, he think for a while then he says "Los, I think I lost my appetite. I'm gonna go drink yoghurt instead, bye." Then he ran off leaving me alone with my corn dogs. After I finished my meal, I entered Kendall's room. Apparently Kendall has been diagnosed with the second stage pneumonia or the red hapa-hapa something… I don't like to see Kendall being sick, but I also a little bit concern for Logan. He seems a little off than usual.


End file.
